


The Airplane

by orphan_account



Category: idk - Fandom
Genre: ACOTAR - Freeform, ACoTaR AU, Airplane Sex, F/F, Sex, Starngers, feysand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 16:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10222382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Feyre and Rhys are on a plane sitting next to each other. When they both get up to go to the restroom, things go down...





	

I was sitting next to, on a plane, probably the most attractive stranger in the world, his eyes so blue they could be violet, chiseled face and hair like liquid night were only smidges of his amazing shape and- GOD, Feyre! You have a freaking boyfriend..! Tamlin. He was abusive, sexist and a rapist. I needed to get away, so i told him i was going to a business meeting in Australia. To get away. A voice like honey pulled me out of my sorrows. "Hi, I'm uh Rhysand, you can call my uh Rh- Rhys" it said. I realised it was coming from the handsome man (he looks to be my age!!!) beside me. Wait, did he just stammer!?!? "Feyre" I said, shaking his hand. He smiled at me. Ugh, i really need to pee. "I'll be right back" I said, and i got up to go to the plane restroom. When i was finished in the bathroom i opened the door, to see Rhysa- Rhys bumping into me, my forehead touching his chest. "Oh!" He exclaimed and put a hand around my waist to catch me from falling. Sparks flared from where he touched me.  
I dont know why but i grabbed his shirt and pulled him into the restroom, grabbing his face and kissing him, as he did not hesitate to kiss me back.  
I moand as is hand gripped my ass, pulling me even closer, my own hands under his shirt exploring his chest.  
He pulled back and took his shirt off, all in one fluid motion, then proceeded to remove my own shirt and bra, all at once, and started palming my breast while licking the other nipple.  
I moaned and fumbled with his belt. I succeded and let them drop to the floor along with his boxers.  
I kneeled down, forcing him to release my breast as I put my toungue on the tip of his length.  
In one fluid motion he was entirely in my mouth, causing him to groan and say my name, "Feyreeee".  
In pulled out then back in getting faster and faster.  
I pulled off and spit cum onto his cock then leaning foward to put him back inside me when Rhys grabbed me and pulled me up onto my feet. "Oh no you dont" he said,pushing my skirt up and pulling my panties down to reveal the wet mess that was within.  
He bent me over the toilet lid and immediately put himself inside me, all the way to the hilt.  
"Please! PLEASE RHYS PLEASE!!!" I almost screamed, as i reached my climax.

When the door was fumbled with and i realised we didn't lock it, and opened.


End file.
